Who Heard Harry & Louis
by HarryStyles
Summary: When Harry and Louis share their feelings, they share a passionate night, but who heard Harry and Louis?


Louis and Harry had always been close friends, ever since they met they knew they had something special, every single directioner knew from the first moment they layed eyes on eachother that there was going to be something special between them...

Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis had finally got an apartment together, it wasn't big, but it was big enough for the five of them.

They all sat down together to watch Zombie Land. Niall was sat on the floor with a bag of Dorito's, Zayn sat on the cream couch with his arm tightly rapped around his secret crush Liam and most importantly, Harry was sat on the other side of the cream couch with his legs on top of Louis. They didn't know it yet, but tonight was going to be pretty freaking memorable for H & L.

Half way through the movie, Niall fell asleep so Zayn and Liam took him to his room then went to sleep themselves...and then that left Harry and Louis, who happily enjoyed the rest of the movie, not one part of it scared them or made them jump...well apart from the clown parts which made Harry burry his head in Louis chest until it had gone.

"Well...that was ummm, a good film" Louis whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up with his usual loud voice.

"Ye, it was...uhh pretty...funny...well apart from the...c...clown part..hehe" Harry said nervously

"Harry...I...I need to tell you something...but I dunno how you'll react and I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything" Louis blurted out

"You can tell me anything Lou, nothing you say or do will ruin our friendship, I mean your the bestest friend I've ever had, your funny and smiley and a really aw..."

Harry stopped mid-sentance when Louis roughly smashed their lips together, Louis didn't mean to, he just couldn't contain his feelings anymore, Louis pulled away and looked to the floor as tears started to pour from his blue eyes.

"H Harry I'm so sorry, I can change, I-I should have never done that" Louis cried

Harry was in complete awe, so many thoughts were going through his mind, then without warning he just threw himself at Louis and starting kissing him, seconds passed and Harry just stopped and took a deep breath.

"Well you could have told me this before I went mentally insaine thinking you didn't like me that way" Harry giggled

"W wait what, you mean...you actually like me back" Louis couldn't even thing.

"Lou, I don't like you, I LOVE YOU" Harry blurted out.

Moments later Louis scooped Harry up and ran to their shared room, when Louis closed the door he lifted Harry up in his strong arms and shoved him against the door, brutally smashing their lips together.

Harry pushed Louis on the bed and pulled his trousers and boxers down, Louis shivered at the cold air that Harry breathed on him.

Harry leant forward teasing the tip with his tongue, flicking it over as Louis moaned out and his hands reached down to the back of Harry's head. Louis forced his friend down onto him. Harry gagged slightly, but persevered managing to get nearly all of it into his mouth. Louis groaned loudly, his whole body riddled with pleasure!

Harry's soft lips worked on Louis as he concentrated like never before trailing his tongue along how he knew guys liked it, Louis' low groans were turning him on even further. He felt Louis start to tense up, he was nearing the edge. Louis' grip on Harry's head was ever tightening.

Harry stood up slowly, keeping his body close to Louis'. He was younger, but still felt in control, Louis' looked so hot, his panicked eyes full of lust and apprehension.

"Do you want me Boo Bear?" he moved his head in close, placing a warm kiss on his jaw letting the sensation linger on Louis' cool skin.

"Yes" Louis whispered, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling.

"I can't hear you." Harry said pushing his crotch on a level with Louis'. His thigh was caught between his band mate's. Though he still had his trousers on Harry could still feel Louis' length pressed hard into him. "I said, do you want me?" Harry whispered the words into Louis' ear, his breath tickling the inside of it. He ran his hand into Louis' hair, grabbing it at the top and bringing his mouth to his friend's.

He caught him in a deep kiss, their tongues rolling together before Harry pulled away looking for an answer.

"Yes." Louis gasped. "I want you so badly" he grunted out, unable to wait any longer he pushed Harry roughly leading him to the bed whilst dropping his trousers to the floor.

Louis slammed his lips onto Harry's knocking him down. The pair thudded to the mattress. Louis' hands worked down Harry's chest, his fingers were spread covering as much skin as possible. Lower and lower, Harry groaned as Louis slipped his hand underneath the band of his boxers pushing them away from his skin as he did.

"Fuck...*gasp* Lou." Louis smiled realising he was giving Harry nothing but pleasure as he worked his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Harry bit his lip and creased his eyes up engulfed in bliss.

Suddenly Louis stopped, he didn't want to push Harry too far, there was still so much to do.

"I want you inside of me" Harry said breathlessly, Harry never experienced anything like this. Louis' hands were so big, his form so dominating, everything about him oozed sex, and that was exactly what Harry wanted from him.

Louis' eyes lit up, he hadn't been expecting his friend to give in so easily, he'd have thought he'd need at least a little more encouragement but he wasn't complaining.

Louis leant down pressing soft kisses to Harry's neck and worked his way downwards reaching his flat stomach. Harry shivered at the contact, His kisses were so soft and wet and edging ever closer to where he needed him more than ever.

Louis hovered over Harry, just staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you Hazza, I mean it"

Harry's insides lit up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, love? From his best friend?

"I love you too Louis." Louis smiled before kissing Harry again, this time full on the mouth taking his lips between his own and moving slowly. As Louis did this he rubbed his shaft against Harry, who shuddered slightly at the contact, apprehensive as ever.

Harry closed his eyes, he was shaking, it was his first time, he was too scared. Suddenly, he felt Louis entering him, he sucked his breath inwards, the pain intense but the overwhelming feeling of Louis moving deeper inside of him was beautifully sensual.

Louis was gentle, he knew he had to be, he moved slowly to let Harry get used to the sensation. Harry reached round gripping onto Louis to steady him, forcing him in slightly deeper.

"You okay?" Louis whispered. His face was close to Harry's keeping them intimate and together, their breath hot and ragged on each other's faces, heightening the ever rising tension.

Harry nodded. "move." Louis smirked. He didn't need telling twice, he started thrusting in and out, slowly at first but then building up speed. He grunted as he moved, his masculinity overpowering Harry, making him groan out in pleasure. Any pain he felt started to be swept away as it was replaced by something entirely different. Their lips met slightly as Louis started slamming into Harry with much more force rocking him on the bed.

Their tongues wound together and Harry moaned into Louis' mouth as he moved. He reached down between them and started stroking Harry's rock hard length up and down while he moved.

"Fuck, Louis" Harry cried out being pushed further and further to the edge, Louis knew exactly what to do, he knew how to make Harry tick.

The pleasure started overtaking Harry's body, and the feel of Louis nearing the edge as his groans increased in volume was the final straw. He reached his climax and as if on cue Louis followed, filling Harry with a hot sensation.

Both boys were breathless, Louis moved back gently to lay beside Harry.

"Shit Haz" he gasped trying to regain composure. "That was so fucking amazing"

Harry laughed. "I was about to say the same." They turned to each other, a smile plastered on each of their faces.

They leant in cautiously, their lips touching and locking in a deep embrace, Louis' hand held the side of Harry's cheek stroking it as their tongues found each other and looped around. Pulling back slightly Louis smiled whilst biting his lip, his hand still clasped around his friend's face.

"You're amazing."

Harry smiled as he snuggled up against Louis' chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

In the room next door one member of 1D sat up in their bed, wide eyes and in complete shock, but who was it...who heard Harry and Louis!


End file.
